


Jason Idiot Todd

by BunnyFair



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Thin Mints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Jason has made a grave mistake and must atone.





	Jason Idiot Todd

Jason sighed as he unlocked the door to his safe house and slipped off his jacket, tossing it onto the couch. He tossed his mask with his jacket and stretched out, muttering, "Hello, safe house."

He shuffled to his room and toed off his boots, muttering, "Hello, bed," before faceplanting onto it.

He softly groaned into the pillow and lifted his ass into the air to wiggle off his pants, ignoring the clatter of various weapons hitting the floor. "Hello, angry-looking girlfriend."

The bedside lamp turned on and Seraphina tapped her fingernails on the table. "Mhm, hello to you too idiot boyfriend. Or should I say ex-boyfriend?"

He groaned and rolled over, looking at her tiredly. "I'm sorry."

She nodded and crossed her arms tightly. "Uh huh, and how do you plan on repaying me?"

He tucked his arm under his head and sighed. "I'll talk to Bruce, see if he can pull it off."

She leaned back as she thought and nodded. "Fine. If he can't?"

He groaned and pulled the pillow over his face, muttering into it.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well? How are you going to make it up to me, Jason Peter Todd?"

He groaned louder and gave her a dirty look. "You can have mine."

She leaned forward and softly hissed, "You told me you ran out."

He sunk back and shifted. "Weellll, I did technically run out here."

She eyed him and asked, "Where are they?"

He sighed, knowing better to argue or try to lie. "In the safe house over in Bludhaven. Secret stash."

She huffed and grabbed a pillow, smacking him with it repeatedly. "You!" Smack. "Ate!" Smack. "All!" Smack. "My!" Smack. "Thin Mints!" Smack. "When you!" Smack. "Had!" Smack. "A secret stash!"

He snatched the pillow and pulled her into a tight hug, trapping her arms between them. "Come on, babe! You were out of town and they were right there. How could I resist?"

She glared and huffed when he trapped her legs with his. "You could've had some damned self control!"

He groaned and buried his face in her neck, holding her to him. "I'll get more for you, promise. If I can't, you can have my other stash. Deal?"

She huffed. "Fine, I'm holding you to that though."


End file.
